Crossing the line
by tangoedup
Summary: Pre Canon one shot dialogue between Kate an Caroline. A little McDawson sweetness to munch on while waiting for ep 303. Hope you like it:)


« You really believe that, Caroline? »

« what do you mean? That they're just being selfish and immature. Yes, I do, actually. Mind you, it could be because they get all the lovely forbidden romance thrill and I'm stuck with the administrative nightmare bit .

« Well surely, they can't chose who they fall in love with, can they? I mean…you know…. they obviously thought it through, it's not just a silly affair, Caroline, so I m just a bit surprised that …. »

« Oh Kate, come on, don't you think that 's a bit easy. « Oops , sorry, fell in love, never mind the consequences » . I mean they are colleagues for God's sake. Martin's head of Sciences. There's so much liability there. He's her superior. What's so bloody difficult in just not going there ? Not crossing that line? …Anyways, Kate, I don't know why this is such a big deal to you, you're not close to either of them and ….I mean…. we've been discussing this since we got to the pub…I'm not quite sure I understand why… »

« Well, Im just shocked at your reaction. That s all! … I feel…I just thought…if this happened, in the hypothesis that something like this could ever…. »

« Can I get you anything else ladies, everything alright? »

« No, no we're fine. Thanks »

« Look Kate, I am sorry, I guess, I wasn't thinking, well…nothing really new there…but I m just, I guess I've been really stressed and frankly, sometimes I forget that you're a teacher too. It can't be easy having to hear me rant about this type of things…it's just, I suppose I could have done without this …problem…this week. »

« Right…this… problem…listen Caroline….I'm gonna get going… »

« What , now? ….but, we only just got here…you're not even half way through your glass of Bordeaux »

« Yeah …I know that Caroline, I just, I'm sorry, I guess it's just.."

« Well …have I shocked you or…What is it Kate? "

« No, no You haven't, it's fine Caroline, I swear."

« Christ, why do I have to be so bloody abrasive all the time? …Of course you would support them, they are colleagues of yours after all, and here I am being such a bitter old….Kate are you…. gosh I'm so sorry, ….I could have sworn I had some tissues in my bag, gosh…I'm sorry if I said anything to upset you…. »

« No Caroline, you haven't, you really haven't it's fine….thanks….I guess I have really been on edge today, I have some ….difficulties…. in my family right now, I talked to my dad yesterday…he's… »

« Gosh Kate, I feel so awful, everything's been so one sided….you've been such a fantastic friend…I have been so bitter about …relationships …that's probably why I kept going on and on about this, this…I truly am sorry…would you like another tissue? ….. »

« Caroline, please, just stop apologizing ok! »

« Oh …Ok well I'm so….I …suppose I should get going too…then. »

« Yes, maybe you should. »

"…. …."

"…"

« Why …. Well why did you laugh just now ? »

« It's… nothing Caroline. »

« Well, no obviously. It's not nothing…you seem to think something's quite funny, and I honestly have no idea what it is. I mean Kate, I don't understand.… We usually have such nice chats you and I, and now for some mysterious reason, you seem cross…. »

« I'm just being really silly is all Caroline. I'm sorry. I am. I know you are going through a very difficult time right now ….Let's call it a day shall we? »

« Oh I think I get it now. »

« Get what ? »

« God, I'm so slow! Of course…You're seeing someone!… at school! Is that what it is? »

« Well …no, not exactly…Listen Caroline, there's no point in discussing it ok. It's… nothing. Nothing's happened. (She gets up) You have nothing to worry about, the integrity of Sulgrave Heath is not at risk. »

« I'm not, it s not, I'm not worried about Sulgrave Heath Kate ok?! … ..Can you please ….sit down…Thanks. ...I mean I guess, I'm really in shocked for some reason….you never…. mentioned anything… not that I give you much opportunity to say much, since I m always going on about my failed marriage…. honestly Kate, I don't know how I would have made it without you…our friendship's been such a life saver… »

« Right …our friendship….look….. »

« ….Godsent really….i guess I havent noticed anything, not that I am particularly attentive….but of course you are gorgeous and it makes complete sense that you would….. that someone would ….. »

« Look Caroline, Im really knackered. We should probably leave it be. »

« Right. »

« Right. »

« So who is it? »

« Who is it? …well...Let's just say that I'd definitely be crossing a line if I told you and … We wouldn't want that, would we? »

« What ...line? We are friends now. Aren't we? »

« Look, there is no sense in telling you. Caroline, Nothing's happened. It's just a crush. »

« Why? »

« Why what? »

« Well Why has nothing happened ? »

« You want me to tell you why? »

« Yes I do. »

« Are you sure. »

« Yes I am. I want to know. »

« Why? »

« Kate just tell me oK?!

« Well, It may have to do with the fact that I haven't exactly told the …person… about my …crush. »

« You haven't? »

« No I havent't. We've been friends. And well ….now I'm not very likely to tell…them…since I get the clear impression they would probably think I'm selfish and immature for even mentioning it. «

« I see…. »

They are both suddenly absorbed in the observation of their respective empty glass of wine.

« Caroline. »

« Kate. »

« You're smiling... I like that….It beats just about any nightmarish scenario I had imagined. And those were only the optimistic ones . »

« You're smiling too. »

« I am. »

« So Kate, I guess it's a good thing you didn't tell the …person… in the middle of a pub cause then…Well….they might have been suddenly dying to kiss you…which they've probably been wanting to do for months now…and well… they really would not have been able to, would they? Seeing as half the patrons are Sulgrave Heath Staff. »

« Yeah. It's a good thing I didn't. No lines crossed there, Caroline»


End file.
